User talk:24 Administration
Hello. I've set this account to be an admin here now. For help with this, see Wikicities:Help:User access levels. Angela (talk) 08:01, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hi there I am an MBA student at the Wharton School. Right now I am studying a branding phenomenon called “brand communities”. My hypothesis is that certain TV shows become popular enough to support these communities, and as such I believe your wikicities site might be a good example of a brand community. Would you be open to discussing this in the context of your interest in 24? I suppose it might entail answering a few brief questions on the topic. Many thanks, Michael Howe (email: howe.mike@gmail.com) (PS: I have never used wikipedia or wikicities before, so I apologize if I have chosen the wrong way to get in touch with you) : Can you add the past Articles of the Month winners on that page so people know which ones not to nominate? Nevermind, I found it, sorryCWY2190 23:25, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page I'm looking at the main page and they inverted it, and it kinda looks bad now IMHO. I didn't know if you changed it or someone else did. - Willo Hey. I repositioned the content of the main page because it seemed more logical to have the featured article on the left like Wikipedia does it. It is always a good idea to have visitors see an example of featured content up front. Also, the new layout would be more welcoming because Wikipedia users would be more familiar with it. Let me know what you think. --Randy Johnston 23:44, 1 April 2006 (UTC) : Not sure where to put this, but under 'Category:Weapons', there are two articles on nerve gas. One is Nerve Gas, the other is Nerve gas. (notice the capitalization on 'gas') :: Nerve gas is the article from Fox's official site, verbatim. Nerve Gas is the same thing, with a couple of additions. There are bound to be cases like this, since there is a category for the official site's research files. Which one should we keep? --StBacchus 4 April 2006 ::: Couldn't we leave Nerve gas the way it is, and keep it part of the "research files," and change Nerve Gas to be more about the role of nerve gas in 24? Someone could do a summary about the threat the Sentox has played in the show during the first 14 or 15 episodes, maybe upload a photo of one of the canisters? And if that happened, we could move that article to Sentox Nerve Gas instead of Nerve Gas, and place it in the "Weapons" and "Day 5" categories. -- Kapoli 5 April 2006 A modest proposal I hate to sound like I'm jumping the gun here, but may you make me an administrator? You're getting your first vandals on the site, and I've been itching to get my wikipedia-esque rollback and block buttons to stop it :). I want to help out your wikia, and it's starting to attract vandalism. Squall Deckiller 19:31, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Can we get a ban on that jerk User:Blitz please? Proudhug banned him yesterday, but he's back today somehow and f$#@ing up the Wiki. -Kapoli 19:32, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Do you guys have a vandalism system set up? Looks like it's time to start a Counter Vandalism Unit :) Squall Deckiller 19:34, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::It hasn't been too much of a problem with having to revert it. Someone is usually on and reverts most of the stuff back. The problem is stopping it from happening again. - Xtreme680 19:38, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Ah, I see now. Today he's here as BIitz instead of Blitz. That's capital b, capital i, little i-t-z. -Kapoli 19:39, 16 May 2006 (UTC)